The ability to control power consumption is desirable for many reasons. For example, lowering power consumption can result in cost savings and aid in compliance with ‘green’ initiatives. However, controlling the power consumption of devices coupled to a network can be problematic because network devices may be receiving power from a variety of sources. For example, some devices may be receiving power from the network (such as Power over Ethernet or “PoE”). Other devices may be receiving power from a wall outlet, such as a 120V AC outlet. Still other devices may be battery powered.